Troy
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Crete High and Troy High have a long rivalry, and it’s been going for years. When Bella Swan, the most beautiful cheerleader moves from the Crete district to the Troy area, things don’t really go that well. Ahhh.... let the war begin.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from the book Troy High. It was really good. So its kinda like it, only ends differently…. Only the begining is the same.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! (Well some of it)

Preface

My parents sucked. Why did we have to move across town? Why did we have to move into the Troy territory? Why was I forced to switch schools to Crete's biggest rival? Right, because my parents sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry… I forgot to put the full summary:**

**Crete High and Troy High have a long rivalry, and it's been going for years. When Bella Swan, the most beautiful cheerleader moves from the Crete district to the Troy area, things don't really go that well. She dumps Jake, her long time boyfriend, and Crete's quarterback, for Edward Cullen, Troy's star football player. And the war is started. As the pranks get more and more intense, Bella realizes what she's started, but can she pull off ending the war without losing the love of her life?**

**I changed her car to my favorite... I think it suits her character better in this story.**

Chapter 1: First Day

BPOV

As I took the last of my many moving boxes out of the big truck, I noticed several boys across the street. Because I was on this side of town, and because they were wearing those red and gold jackets, I could tell they were Trojans. They looked me up and down before recognizing me. The sent me a glare, and I glared back. I'd seen them before. They played for Troy's football team. Not stars of course. I turned my back on them and made my way up to my room. I sat down on the bare mattress and sighed. What was I doing? I couldn't support Crete when I was a Trojan… I'd be an outcast, instead of my old head cheerleader status. I'd cheer for the Trojans. I'd be exactly the same, only I'd be a Trojan. Life would go on. I support my school. Easy.

* * *

I pulled the brush through my tangled brown hair once again. I gave up trying to look perfect and pulled on a pair of light wash skinny jeans and my favorite light pink lace blouse. I slipped on the matching pink flats and stood in front of the big mirror. "It'll do." I sighed, looking at my slightly messy waves. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I grabbed my keys. "Bye dad." I called.

"Bye Bells. Good luck."

"Thanks." I ran out the door and started up my white 2005 Mustang convertible. It was rarely nice enough to put the top up, but I still loved it.

I drove down the highway and parked in a spot close to the main office. I walked inside and waited for a girl to finish talking to the receptionist.

"Hi." I greeted her. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh of course!" She ruffled through some papers on her desk and pulled out a map, schedule, and a slip of paper. She gave me directions, and I left. As I walked up the short pathway, a small girl with spiky black hair came up next to me.

"Hello! My name is Alice Cullen. I'm assuming you're Isabella?"

"Please call me Bella."

"Ok!" Alice says, jumping up and down. "What do you have first period?"

"Um." I glanced down at the schedule, "Trig. You?"

"I have Biology, but I'll show you the way!"

"Thanks" I replied. She led me into a building marked 3, and down a hallway.

"Here we are! Have fun." She said, and I walked inside.

Trig went well, and soon I was off to English.

- - - - - - -

I paid for my lunch and looked for someone to sit with, Alice would be a good choice, she had seemed friendly enough. I scanned the crowded lunch tabled until I saw her sitting with two tall boys, and two other girls. They were both blonde. They were in the complete center of the lunchroom. Ah, they were popular. I weaved through the crowd and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit?"

"Course not Bella!" She smiled, and patted on the empty seat next to her. "Guys!" She said, getting their attention. "This is Bella. She's new." I looked at the two boys more carefully. Damn. Emmett and Jasper Cullen, two of the tree best players on Troy's football team. I should have realized she'd be sitting with her family, the Cullens. Jasper looked up, and his expression turned hard. He nudged his brother, and they both glared at me.

"Spartan." Jasper muttered. "Alice, why her?"

"She's new! I was being nice!" Alice retorted. "Anyway Bella, this is Rosalie, my sister" She pointed at the tallest girl who had long light blonde hair. She was supermodel pretty. I'd seen her at a few games, she was a cheerleader. "And this is Tanya." She gestured at the other girl, who I also recognized. She had strawberry blonde hair, and was wearing a Trojan Cheerleading hoodie.

"Hi." I said, and glanced up as another boy slid into the seat next to Tayna and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Edward be polite, this is Bella." Alice glared at him until he looked at me. And surprisingly, he looked shocked. Honest to god, shocked. He was checking me out, but his girlfriend I assumed, Tanya, didn't notice. His gorgous green eyes bored into mine, making me blush. I'd gotten a lot of attention from guys before, but none were as hot as him.

One look, and I wanted him. I could tell he felt the same. Whoever said love at first sight didn't exist was clearly blind. I could see longing in his eyes, and I could see he saw it in mine. "Hey." He finally spoke. "Nice to meet you. Where you from?"

"SHE'S A SPARTAN!" Emmett bellowed. The whole cafeteria looked at me. Thanks a lot Emmett. I stood up, and marched out of the cafeteria.

Sitting on the wet grass outside, I mentally cursed my parents. WHY ME?

"You alright?" Someone's voice asked me. Someone who then sat in front of me and stared me straight in my eyes. Someone who was _really_ close. Someone who had _green_ eyes.

_Edward?_ "Yeah. Fine." I saw him inch slightly closer to me.

"Good. I'm sorry Emmett's such a jerk."

"There's no problem." You see, here's a predicament. I have a boyfriend, Jake, who hates Edward with a passion. But I _like_ Edward, and Jake has done some things to piss me off. Edward suddenly closed the space between us, and kissed me. The kiss was soft at first, but became stronger and hungrier. He pushed me done on the grass and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and twined my hands in his hair. His fingers were tracing patterns on the skin around my waist, making me shiver. He pulled back, and smiled. Before I heard a shriek, and a sob.


End file.
